Classic Man
by earthcharlesmayflowerhoneycutt
Summary: The Splendid Angharad takes comfort in Earth's arms.


Main Content

Archive of Our Own _beta_

Log In

Site Navigation

Fandoms

Browse

Search

About

Search Works

Work Search:

tip: arthur merlin words1000 sort:hits

Skip header

Actions

Comments

Share

Download

Work Header Rating: Teen And Up Audiences **Archive Warning:** **No Archive Warnings Apply** Fandoms: Mad Max Fury road MMFR Mad Max Series (Movies) Characters: Immortan Joe The Splendid Angharad The Dag (Mad Max) Cheedo the Fragile Miss Giddy (Mad Max) Capable (Mad Max) Toast the Knowing Additional Tags: Domestic Violence Ficlet Language: English Stats: Published: 2015-07-04 Words: 1301 Chapters: 1/1 Kudos: 13 Bookmarks: 3 Hits: 102

The Deluded God ThoughtfulFangirl Summary: This Mad Max Fury Road fic takes place during the film after Immortan Joe delivers his speech to the Wretched. It's mostly exploring his internal thoughts about his prisoners and how he comes to so quickly suspect that Furiosa's odd behavior might have something to do with "his wives." (Spoken dialogue directly from the movie.)

Work Text: " _Once again we send off my War Rig to bring back guzzoline from Gas Town and bullets from the Bullet Farm. Once again I salute my Imperator Furiosa and I salute my half-life War Boys who will ride with me eternal on the highways of Valhalla. I am your redeemer. It is by my hand you will rise from the ashes of this world! Do not, my friends, become addicted to water. It will take hold of you, and you will resent its absence." —_ Immortan Joe

Immortan Joe stepped back from the podium, feeling pleased. He would never completely get over the thrill of speaking to a crowd so eager to see him and receive his blessing. Water, necessary for life—the seed and sustenance of all human beings—was the gift the earth gave too freely for men to use up, leaving only his citadel to rekindle the hope for mankind.

Oh how he wished his brides could see him delivering such speeches. Then they could see the full radiance inside of him. Oh, he presented his grandest self to them, a reminder of the type of perfect human he would plant in their wombs. They were the best, and they deserved to receive him at his best. But that meant sheltering them from the contaminated outside world. But he'd deck himself out as he was at his speech to when he was to deliver to them not the water that he always allowed them so freely, but his own life force, directly from him.

And as he was dressed to perfection now, energized by the excitement and gratitude of his people, he would make the rounds and check on his community first, then take that energy back to his wives.

"Ricksaw! Pump for me a glass of milk!"

Ricksaw came up from behind. "Yes Immortan. Any preference on which Mother?"

Immortan turned to the women along the wall of the room he'd entered. "Hers." He gestured vaguely in the direction of Rictus's mother. Oh how he remembered her young, smooth and flawless skin. But she'd tainted his seed, giving him, sure, a strong son, but one much too dumb to follow directly in his footsteps. How had she managed to birth such a physically perfect creature, but with no mind of it's own? She herself had never been that bright, to be sure. He had let himself be fooled by her beauty, but he should have guessed when she begged him to let her be a driver. She had been much too soft to ever be a driver.

But none of that would matter soon. His Splendid Angharad almost certainly had his true heir within her womb—he could tell. She had swollen with his child, and he had felt its strong kicks against her belly, stronger than any of his previous children. And Splendid was taking to the pregnancy wonderfully. She was glowing like she never had before, and he hadn't seen a fresh wound on her in a couple of weeks. He'd been removing every sharp item in the vault since she arrived and displayed a propensity for damaging her perfect face. Somehow, no matter how often he scoured her room for anything she could use to cut herself—checking every nook and cranny and collecting everything sharp—she still found ways to mar herself.

Joe couldn't help but suspect Miss Giddy of having a part in that, though it did seem out of character. Miss Giddy loved those girls almost as much as he did.

The last time he had his Impertaor Furiosa check for any such items, she found a strange assortment of needles and screws and even a razor blade. How had she gotten a razor blade?

None of that mattered anymore. Splendid had stopped as her belly had swelled. Even his Dag was less absent. She had a tendency to somehow look right through those she spoke to, as if she wasn't there most of the time. But she had been present since she found out his seed had sprouted inside of her. Even the other girls seemed to be doing better in light of their sisters revealing to them that pregnancy is something to be celebrated. Understandably, they had all been nervous at the prospect of giving him children, but finally they were overcoming that and beginning to appreciate all that he was giving to them.

Immortan Joe was nudged out of his thoughts as Ricksaw presented a jar full of mother's milk. Joe accepted it and held it to Rictus to test, waiting for his nod of approval with that nearly vacant gaze of his. Immortan Joe couldn't wait for his newest, most perfect son to come.

"Hey pa, you know about this? Your produce ain't headin to Gas Town." He heard his oldest, most deformed son inform him. Immortan Joe made his way over to him, lamenting his deformities. He was quite the opposite to Rictus. What a contrast. How disappointing.

Immortan Joe took the looking glass and checked the road for his rig, but it wasn't there. He scanned the horizon and found it heading east. East to where? Where could his Impertor be taking the rig?

 _Splendid had stopped cutting her face._

A sense of urgency suddenly came over Joe. He rushed out of the room, ignoring the questions from his sons, and made his way to the Green Room.

 _The Dag and become more present. Her eyes would focus on him now._

He approached the vault, hauling it open.

 _Cheedo The Fragile had stopped hiding behind things. She still clung to Dag, hiding her face, but she didn't skitter to the farthest corner anymore._

He didn't immediately see anyone as he looked around and saw no one but Miss Giddy. "Where are they?!"

"They are not your property!" Did she really have a gun pointed at him? The little fool!

"Miss Giddy!" He warned, bearing down on her.

"You cannot own a human being. Sooner or later, someone pushes back!"

"Where is she taking them?" He would find out if it was the last thing he did!

 _Capable had started playing more than just the sad, lamenting songs on the piano. Some were almost happy lately._

"She didn't take them. They begged her to go!" He reached her and grabbed the barrel of the shotgun she had pointed at him. As he yanked it up, the weapon fired, and he used his free hand to grab the front of Giddy's garb and pulled her toward him.

There was a horrible look in the old woman's face that made him want to crush her throat right then and there, but he needed to know. Where was his Splendid! So he endured those accusing eyes and took solace that there was still fear in there. "Where is she taking them?!"

 _Toast the Knowing had started eating again, eating a lot in fact. He hadn't had to have anyone force-feed her in several weeks._

"A long way from you!" She spat the words at him.

He got in her face. "They're coming back. We're going to bring them home, and you're going to help me do it."

 _Miss Giddy had stopped asking for more books._

Rictus finally caught up with him, so Immortan Joe flung the feeble woman at his stupid son. "Ready the Gigahorse, and make sure she's in it!" Rictus took the woman by the shoulders and gave Joe a curt nod. Miss Giddy was still facing Joe. He said to her, leaning in even closer, "And when this is resolved, you are going to pay for your part in making them think there's anything better out there for them!" There was simply no way Splendid had chosen to leave him.

But _she had stopped cutting her face._

Actions

↑ Top

Comments

rhythmia, distantglory, housewithalemontree, Tyellas, and sleepymaggie as well as 8 guests left kudos on this work!

Post Comment

Note: All fields are required. Your email address will not be published. Name: Email:

Comment

4300 characters left

Footer

About the Archive

Site Map

Diversity Statement

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abuse

Technical Support and Feedback

Development

otwarchive v

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW


End file.
